More Than Friends
by Inugirl18
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends till Kagome starts to go out with Hojo. Will Inuyasha fight back for Kagome and tell her that he loves her or will he let her go?
1. Chapter 1

More than friends

"Kagome wait up!" yelled a young girl by the of name Sango who was one of Kagome's best friends. This young girl was very pretty and was a demon slayer. She always had her hair up in a high pony tail and had chocolate brown eyes. She was 17 years old.

"Oh hey Sango sorry I didn't hear you." said Kagome

Kagome was a young girl. She had long black hair and grey-blue eyes. She is 16 years old and Sango's best friend. She was also captain of the soccer team at Shikon High. She also had a boyfriend named Hojo.

"Oh that's okay I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my house this weekend, if your not busy of course." said Sango

" That's silly Sango why would I be busy?" said Kagome

" Well since you started going out with that hobo guy you haven't spent any time with me Miroku, and Inuyasha." said a very sad Sango

" Well it's that since me and Hojo don't see each other a lot during school we spend some time out of school together. Anyways I would love to go spend the weekend with you. Why don't we call Inuyasha and Miroku so we can hang out with them like the good old days?

" Of course that'll be fun I'll call Miroku right now and tell him" said Sango as she pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Miroku's number.

" Hey Miroku……yea it's me Sango anyways Kagome is spending the weekend over at my house so you and Inuyasha want to do something this weekend?…….Okay I'll tell her……yea just call me when you know for sure ok bye!" she flipped her phone shut and put it back in her back jeans pocket.

" So what did Miroku say? Asked a very excited Kagome

" He said yea that'll be sweet to hang out like the good old days. Hey why don't we go shopping before we meet up with the guys? Said a very excited Sango

" Yay! that sounds like fun just hold up let me call my mom and tell her I'm spending the weekend at your house so she wont freak." she pulled out her cell phone and called her mom telling her that she was going to spend the weekened at Sango's house but before she would go to Sango's house she was going to do a little shopping.

"So your mom said it was okay right? Asked a curious Sango

" Yea as long as I call her when I'm going back home." said Kagome

" Okay that's cool. So are you ready to do some shopping! Yelled Sango as they reached her house.

" Oh I am so ready to pass out on the bed right after we come back with like twenty bags in our hands." said a very excited Kagome since it has been a while since she last went shopping with her friend like two or three months ago or was it four? Anyways as soon as they dropped their book bags in Sango's room they hopped in Sango's Lexus and headed towards the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story

_This is also my very first fanfic sorry if some of the chapters might be shorter than the other one's_

Kagome and Sango arrived at the mall a little after 4 p.m. From there they went into evey store including their favorite store Wet Seal.

" Kagome you look so hot with that shirt " Sango said as she looked at the shirt kagome was trying on. It was a baby blue color with white stripes and the sleeves went only to the elbow, it also had a v-neck that showed just enough clevage but at the same time make it look decent.

" I don't know Sango I mean it's a bit see through" Kagome said a bit worried over the shirt

" Aww come on Kagome it looks fine you can wear something under the shirt if you want to but it still looks good on you, well better than it did on me" Sango said as she laughed when she tired on the shirt but didn't like how the colors went with her chocolate colored eye's.

" Well if you say so, I mean I like it but it might be way to much for Hojo you know how he is always so modest and polite it drives me crazy sometimes" Kagome said with a bit of sadness in her voice but undeceted by Sango

" Sango do you want to get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry I haven't eaten since lunch at 12" Said a very hungry Kagome

" Sure what do you want to eat?" asked Sango as she watched kagome pay for the shirt at the counter

" I don't know how about Panda Express? asked Kagome

" Sounds good to me I haven't had chinese in a while" Said now a hungry Sango as well

They ordered their food and chatted catching up on on things like how school was going and who was dating who, but Sango nor Inuyasha or Miroku knew the real reason why she was seeing Hojo. Her father basically betrothed her to Hojo so both of their company's could gain and grow more with this merger. Surely if she told Inuyasha that she was to get married to Hojo, Inuyasha will no doubt kill Hojo or never talk to her again, and she didn't want either one of those things happening. She also wouldn't know how Sango and Miroku would take it if they found out.

" Hello earth to Kagome!" Sango shouted while moving her hand in front of Kagome

" Ohhh sorry Sango, I must have been day dreaming" Said Kagome while getting up and throwing her food away

" That's ok I was only wondering if you wanted to go back to my place so we can go catch up with the guys" Sango said

" Yea sure but umm will all these bags fit in your car?" Kagome asked while looking at all the bags surrounding them, she wondered how Sango and her manged to carry all these bags with them.

" Umm yea i think so, if not we'll just have to get rid of the boxes" Said a very cheery Sango. She was happy that she got to spend some time with her friend since now Kagome had a boyfriend and spent most of her time with him they rarely got to spend time with each other anymore.

On the way over to Sango's house they decided to turn the radio on to their favorite station 105.5 the beat

" Hey Sango turn it up this song is awsome!" Said a very happy Kagome

" Hey isn't this Chris Brown's new song? Man I love this song!" At the same time Sango was turning it up

_Ladies Im gonna need you all to back away from the door we are trying to make way for Chris Brown  
Ladies you are not listening I need you all to back away from the door we are trying to make way for Chris Brown_

_Pull up Pull up  
Can't believe the girls club packed  
What up What up  
Shorty wanna lead me to the back (to the back)  
Aint been in here 15 minutes got a pocket full of digits and she just wont take no  
(Hold up Hold up)  
Now lil mama wanna get mad  
Slow up Slow up  
Sayin she dont wanna share what she had (she had)  
Aint no particular one thats getting the water gun so many that I want_

_They packed up in here  
wall to wall (hey)  
I don't hear nothing but ladies callin  
Im trynna give one of them all this but they keep coming from wall to wall  
packed up in here  
wall to wall (wooh yeah)  
I don't hear nothing but ladies callin (hey)  
Im trynna get one of them ballers but they keep coming from wall to wall_

_Another 2 just came up and said they love me on the radio (on the radio)  
Two twins thats a coolest scenario (coolestscenario)  
They talkin leaving right now  
Wanna put in some time cause you know what they already bout  
(One talking)  
How she like the way that I pop  
(And the other one)  
How she wanna just watch (just watch)  
Im game for any damn thing  
But theres more than 200 dames  
That ready to go_

_They packed up in here  
wall to wall (hey)  
I don't hear nothing but ladies callin(ladies callin)  
Im trynna get one of them ballers  
but they keep comin from wall to wall_

_They packed up in here (woo wooh)  
wall to wall (ooh yeah)_

_I don't hear nothin but ladies callin  
Im trynna give one of them all this but they keep coming from wall to wall  
They up in here wall to wall ( I cant believe theres so many of them feeling me)  
I dont here nothing but ladies calling  
Im trynna get one of them all  
this but they keep coming from wall to wall (wall to wall)  
They up in here wall to wall  
I dont here nothing but ladies calliing (its so many ladies in here)  
Im trynna give one of them, all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall_

_So many look good in here (so good)  
I just dont know which one I want (I want)  
If I had to choose yall know (you know)  
I would take all yall wit me  
Who wanna try me on the floor  
Who ready to come and get this (get this)  
All I know is that im feeling this party  
And you can see Im so pretty_

_They packed up in here wall to wall  
I don't hear nothing but ladies callin (ladies callin)  
Im trynna give one of them all this  
but they keep coming from wall to wall (wooo)  
They pacekd up in here  
wall to wall (wall to wall)  
I don't hear nothing but ladies callin  
Im trynna give one of them all this but they keep coming from wall to wall  
They up in here  
wall to wall  
I don't hear nothing but ladies callin  
Im trynna give one of them all this but they keep coming from wall to wall They all up in here  
wall to wall  
I don't hear nothing but ladies callin  
Im trynna get one of them ballers but they keep coming from wall to wall_

_Yeah smash on the radio bet i bend it  
Chris Brown (5x)_

By the end of the song the reached Sango's house at the same time her phone started ringing, she looked at the caller id and didn't want to pick up but had too at the sam time if not he would get mad at her.

" Hello" said Kagome not at all happy at the person who was calling her

" Hey baby. What are you doing? said Hojo

" I'm with a friend" Kagome said getting angrier by the second

" With who?" asked a curious Hojo

" With Sango. I'm spending the weekened with her, Miroku and Inuyasha" said a very very pissed off Kagome

" Your spending the weekened with the demon skayer, the monk, and a half breed instead of with me!" said a very enraged Hojo

" Yes I am and your not the boss of me I can do whatever I want whenever I want! yelled Kagome

" Wait till I tell your father young lady, he will not like the tone you are giving your future husband tsk tsk"said an extremely calm Hojo

" Wait I'm sorry, it's that I haven't gotten the chance to spend time with them over the past couple of weeks and I want to spend some time with them" said a very scared Kagome

" That's more like it, well anyways i'll call you tommorrow" said Hojo as he hung up

'Like i care' Kagome said to herself. She knew Inuyasha was protectve over her but how far would he go if he knew Hojo was mistreating her? She didn't want to find out. But what she doesn't know is that Inuyasha would do anything for her becuase he loves her she she loves him though neither of then know it. She knows that if she tells Inuasha about Hojo he would surley kill him and then they would have to take Inuyasha away and she didn't want that to happen to him, so that's why she's kept ot a secrect since the day she found out she was to marry Hojo.

" Kagome what was that all about? asked a curious Sango as to who had made her friend so mad

" Ohh that was my little brother Souta, telling me what to do as always hehe" Kagome thought up the lie quickly

Sango didn't look convinced but left it at that. Both Kagome and Sango started unpacking the bags from the car and brought it up to Sango's room. Sango's mom was working late tonight and her dad was on a business trip. Her brother was the only one home, but was upstairs playing video games.

" Hey Sango why don't we call Inuyasha, and Miroku and have them come over to watch a movie?" asked Kagome

" Yea that's a good idea Kagome but let's use the house phone cause my phone is charging upstairs and and the house phone is right next to us" said Sango as she picked up the phone and started dialing Miroku's number by memory. They heard the phone ringing and by the third ring Miroku picked up.

" Hello" said a happy Miroku at the other end of the phone

" Hey Miroku are u doing anything tonight with Inuyasha?asked Sango

" No not really we we're going to hang out at Inuyasha's house and watch a movie" said Miroku

" Ohh why don't you and Inuyasha come over to my house and bring a movie with you because me and Kagome wanted to watch a movie" said Sango

" Ok no problem I'll tell Inuyasha right now...ok we'll be over there in an hour. What movie do you guy's want to watch? asked Miroku

" Umm well I don't know you guy's pick it doesn't really matter we just want to watch a movie" said Sango

" Ok bye see you guy's soon" said a very cheery Miroku that couldn't wait to see the girl that he liked

" Ok bye Miroku see you soon" said a very happy Sango. Sango liked Miroku ever since she first met him in Shikon High. Even though they didn't know it, it was obivious to everyone else that they liked each other.

" So I'm guessing by the look of happiness on your face they are coming later than?" said Kagome with a smile on her face to see her friend so happy. She was also smiling because she was going to see Inuyasha, ever since the day she met Inuyasha she had a crush on him but than as time went by that crush became into something else, it became love. Even though she was with Hojo she couldn't stop loving Inuyasha. She also couldn't tell him because she didn't know how he would react to her telling him and if he felt the same way as she did.

" Yea they'll be here in an hour so we should start getting ready" said a very excited Sango

" Hey Sango I have a question for you" said Kagome

" Ok what is it?" asked Sango

" Do you like Miroku?" asked Kagome even though she already knew the answer to that question but she wanted to hear it from Sango herself

" What are you..." but Sango never got to finish her sentance because Kagome interupted her

" Sango stop lying to yourself and everyone else. Do you or do you not like Miroku? asked a very serious Kagome

" Yes" Sango said

" I knew it!" yelled and excited Kagome

" How did...how did you know?" asked a very surprised Sango

" Well it was obivious to anyone who see's the way you guy's look at each other" said Kagome

" Ohh well how about you and Inuyasha? I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you" said Sango

" Sango what are you talking about? Inuyasha doesn't look at me like that and he never will" said a very sad Kagome

" Kagome why are you really with Hojo cause I know that you don't like him so why are you with him?" Sango asked

Kagome was about to respond when the Sango's house phone started to ring. Sango went over to the phone and answered.

" Hello...oh hey Miroku...you'll be here a bit earlier...ok yea 15 minutes is alright...ok see you in a little bit bye!" said Sango

" They'll be here in 15 minutes so we have no time to change, but we can get the popcorn and drinks ready by then and don't think I'll forgot about our little converstation we just had missy" said Sango

' Darn and I thought she would forget about the converstation we just had' Kagome said to herself. ' Oh well I knew this would come up sooner or later though I thought it would be later' Kagome as she went into the kitchen to get the popcorn ready while Sango got the drinks. By the time the got the popcorn, drinks, and snacks set up in the living room where they would watch the movie, the doorbell rang. Kagome went to the door to answer it. When she opened the door she was surprised at who she saw.


End file.
